Strong like Whiskey
by L May
Summary: Lily has just come to terms with a few issues in her life and finds herself on the doorstep of a certain blond best friend of her brother's. Bloody hell, what has she gotten herself into. One-shot.


One-shot. Scorpius and Albus worked together as Aurors and best friends, both are working on a case. Lily, a free spirited and strong willed girl, recent graduate of Hogwarts finds herself having a horrible day and finds herself wandering around a certain best friend of her brother in need of some air and comfort.

Read and Review.

* * *

Strong like Whiskey

Scorpius' head snapped towards his beaten up door as a loud pounding noise bellowed from it. He sighed, brushing his fingers through his blond hair that was in a serious need of a haircut and got up from the pill of papers that were scattered around his coffee table. He crossed his small living room in a few short steps, grabbing his grey t-shirt that he had threw over a chair and throwing it over his body as he opened the door to see the back of a mane of vivid bright curls a couple of feet away. Rubbing his eyes and leaning against the old doorframe, he stared in disbelief.

"Lily?" He questioned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He heard her mumbled_, bloody hell_, before turning around almost reluctantly.

"Hi," She breathed in a high-pitched tone, as she gave him a tight apologetic smile. He inhaled sharply taking in her appearance as well; her hair was wild in contrast to the heavy brown leather jacket hugged her tiny frame, as did her dark skinny jeans that met her black combat boots all in order, as though she going were going into battle then standing outside in the hallway of his battered flat.

"What are you doing here – in my flat?" He looked at her with pure confusion as she stood there a smirk growing across her face as his look became more and more bewildered.

"Technically, I'm outside your flat actually. Always a charmer weren't you Scorpius?" She gave him a dazzling grin before pushing past him and walking into his beaten down flat like she owned the place, even though she had never been inside before. She gave it a look around from his shabby green couch and his weathered cabinets, "Cute," she finally declared, placing her tiny hands on her hips. Scorpius blinked from confusion and pure exhaustion as he had been up now for almost 34 hours straight and closed the door behind him.

"It's three in the morning –," He started and then gave up, figuring it was useless to point out the time of night, she of course knew what time it was and obviously didn't care. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked her shaking his head.

"Do you have anything stronger?" She inquired, pressing her lips together in a hard line as she turned around from staring at his coffee table of papers. Scorpius nodded heading towards a high cabinet where he stored his liquor. Al was going to kill him if he got his baby sister drunk, he thought.

"So are going to tell me why you're here or is it just cheaper to drink all my alcohol before your night on the town?" Scorpius asked her as he poured whiskey into two glasses. "You know I am a working man." She had now made her way over to his green couch and was staring down at his papers.

"What are all these for?" She wondered out loud, ignoring his question entirely as though he hadn't insulted her.

"Case papers," He answered and handed her the glass, she thanked him with a small smile before downing the entire glass. She didn't even wince or shy away under Scorpius scrutinizing glace as she walked over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey pouring herself another glass as she walked back.

"Mmm, that Victor Lockhart case, how dreadful." She mumbled seeming to be lost in her own mind, thinking of other things entirely and taking a seat on his green couch across from the blue chair that Scorpius had sat in.

"Why are you here, Lily?" He asked her sternly; not that he didn't enjoy her company, he always enjoyed her company but he wanted to know why his best mate's sister had shown up on _his _figurative doorstep at three in the morning.

"I really do make you uncomfortable, Scor." She teased as a playful glimmer danced across her warm hazel eyes and the sides of her mouth pulled up slightly in amusement. Scorpius tilted his head and ran his fingers through his hair again sighing, before giving her a look of frustration. She had always had this effect on him even when they had been younger; she infuriated him with her innuendos and witty remarks. "Fine, if you must know I've had a row with Al and I needed some – air," She took a slow sip from her glass before giving him a heart flickering smile. Al was really going to kill him now, he thought.

"So you ended up here?" He asked her suspiciously, "Where's your lovely Matt?" He grumbled at even bring up her precious boyfriend who Albus and Scorpius had many of conversations of how much of a bigheaded prat he was. Lily scoffed at him, insulted.

"Why don't you ask the blond I found in my bed with him, three hours ago?" Lily told him icily, her face stone. Scorpius looked at her with sad eyes; clearly Lily hadn't come for sympathy, she had come because she had nowhere else to go.

"Lily, I'm – " Scorpius started but Lily cut him off with a swift motion of her hand as she poured them both more whiskey.

"I dumped his arse," She left it at that. Scorpius sighed, and walked over to sit beside her on his green couch.

"What happened with Al, Lily?" Scorpius asked softly, and Lily chewed on her lip, her cheeks were flushed, as was her chest. Scorpius focused his eyes and brain to not focus on his best friend's baby sister's chest, especially since the alcohol was starting to have an affect on him.

"Have your eyes always been this light?" She asked him as she stared into his soul rather than his eyes and Scorpius felt his chest tighten.

"They have," He breathed, forgetting what he had asked her before.

"Al said that he would kill him, Matt. I told him that –," She inhaled lightly and Scorpius felt his cheeks flushing, "That, he would make him pay, I told him that I was perfectly capable of fighting my own battles,"

"Stubborn girl," Scorpius smirked and they continued to stare at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Haven't I always been?" She chuckled lightly, tousling her hair with her delicate fingers.

"You always did have me wrapped around your little finger." Scorpius admitted, blushing profusely.

"How about now?" Lily asked her voice breathy and low. Scorpius shut his eyes, you're flirting with your best mate's sister, your best mate's sister who is two years younger than you, who just broke up with her boyfriend, who has been drinking your whiskey for the past hour.

"I –," His voice was husky, filled with longing. Lily's lips then came crashing into his, shocked he hesitated, the only other time her lips had been against his was when they had been playing truth or dare back in his three year and one of Lily's friends had dared her to kiss him, he figured that was when he realized he'd been in love with her. This was nothing like that, her mouth against his felt needy and full of lust, his shocked caught up with him and before he knew it his hands were in her wild red hair, and he kissed her back with the same passion and want that she crushed into his lips. Gasping for air they pulled apart, Scorpius place his hands on either side of her face and inhaled sharply.

"Lily, I can't – you're Al's sister and your drunk!" He stammered, he had everything he had ever wanted in his hands but he didn't feel right taking it when she wasn't really herself. He felt guilt wash over him as he started to breath properly again.

"Albus doesn't control what I do, and I'm not drunk. Look at my eyes." She breathed, staring at him straight face. Her eyes were a clear, vibrant hazel colour, and he stared at her with conflicted grey eyes. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it, us?" She asked him her voice husky and strained as she stroked his hair.

"I've thought about it – yes, for years, but it doesn't make what were doing – good," He struggled to find the right word; his brain felt like a cloud had formed over it.

"Tell me you don't feel anything and I'll walk out that door," She challenged, his hands were still on her hips. He would be lying to himself and to her if he told her he had didn't feel anything for her. "Scor, you're not taking advantage of me, no one takes advantage of me." She raised an eyebrow at him and Scorpius groaned.

"Al is going to kill me," And Lily's grinned grew before she crushed her lips back into his, this time Scorpius didn't hesitate. He pulled her closer to him so she was straddling him on the couch; his arms firmly hold her to his chest as he sucked on her lower lip. Lily let out a moan and pulled her lips from his, only to press them back to his and bite his lip. Lily struggled to pull the grey shirt that Scorpius had so graciously put on before her arrival but finally freed it from his body once more.

Scorpius scooped her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him tighter, as he carried her to the kitchen. Lily refused for her lips to leave his body, kissing down his neck as he placed her on the kitchen counter to get a better grip on her. Lily took the advantage of this as she frantically pulled him closer with her legs and her lips were on his again. Scorpius hands travelled up to her leather jacket unzipping it and throwing it over the counter next to them, she was wearing a tight black shirt underneath that drove him crazy; Scorpius fingers grazed the bottom of her shirt before looking up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her cautiously, his eyes filled with concern. Lily sighed frustrated and rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt off revealing a simple black bra underneath it. Scorpius' eyes ranked over her body, she was beautiful, her cream skin was soft under his fingertips and she shivered when he brushed his lips against her collarbone. "Are you going to take me on this counter or are you – " Her question was cut off when Scorpius crashed his lips back to her and pulled her off the counter. Kissing and nipping at each other as Scorpius carried her into his tiny bedroom, his bed was unmade and hadn't been slept in for two days. Placing her on his bed gently on his bed and kissing her from her lips to her hips.

"Scorpius," She breathed and instantly they became extremely preoccupied.

It wasn't until the afternoon that day when Scorpius woke up with Lily wrapped in his sheets fast asleep on his chest.

A warm smile spread across his face as he kissed her matted blazing hair. She was warm and soft in his arms as he felt her chest softly raise and fall. It was the best sleep he'd gotten in months, he still couldn't believe that Lily Potter was asleep in his arms, or what had happened last night. He was damned, fully and completely in love with the tiny woman sleeping in his arms. He then heard a loud pound on his door that caused Lily stirred in his arms and his heart to race.

"Scorpius! I know Lily's there." He heard Albus yelled from outside his door. Al was really going to kill him for sure, he thought. His heart was trying to break from his chest it was beating so hard against his rib cage. His arm tightened around Lily and he kissed her on her head once more before going to his ultimate death.

"I love you Lily Potter," He breathed into her hair and he felt the corner of her lips pull into a smile against his chest. Maybe his best friend wouldn't kill him today.


End file.
